pet_adoptablesfandomcom-20200215-history
Retired Features
There are a number of features which have come and gone over the duration of PetAdoptables existence. Below is a list of known features which have since been retired. Any feature may return at any time, it's completely up to the admins. Pet Adventure The pet adventure was an area one could go and explore in. You were limited in the number of your moves by how much energy you had. You could choose from different areas to adventure in and could find different "Adventure Exclusive" pets in different areas. The first halloween event featured its own spooky area in the adventure system where you could find halloween exclusive pets. This area was only available for a limited amount of time. When you entered the system you would go to the area you had selected. There was a standard background for that area and actions would be overlayed on top of it. Each action used one energy. You could randomly find ZC, or run into a pet egg. You could then throw a rock, or throw some food, or try to catch it. Depnding on the action and your luck you might catch the pet, but most often it would run away. One could also lose or gain energy while playing but it was only temporary. It could not permanently increase the energy cap you had. Pets which were originally found in the adventure system are listed in this Category. While some are retired, many have now been reassigned a rarity to be available in the Pet Mall or by other means. Pets still listed as Adventure Edition: *Pharaoh Dragon *Desert Dune Cat Rest can be won from Pageants. Click Exchange Pets Before the Click Nursery, there was the Click Exchange. It was a similar feature in look but instead of unhatched/unleveled pets being added automatically they had to be manually added (and removed) by the pet owners. Or would be automatically removed when fully grown. There were also "Click Exchange" rarity pets. These were pets which could only be found by clicking in the exchange. You would simply randomly find one of the eggs when clicking. it woudl appear as a picture of the egg inthe upper portion of the screen and was automatically added to your account. Meadow / Teams The meadow was a place you could visit (once a day?). You might find pets, or ZC, or just find a nice sunny day. Teams were created. There as a limited number of members per team. Teams could compete in various challenges. If you won, then you could visit the meadow again to ge ta special meadow pet. Teams had a team captain, and each team could have/make it's own team symbol. The symbol can still be seen for those memebers who were on team when clicking in the click nursery next to their name. Energy System An energy system was once integrated intot eh site. The system provided a set amount of energy which could be used to do certain actions. Examples of these actions were to mine, to fish, and to explore the island. The total cap of energy could be increased by using the Gym. Energy could be gained while adventuring, or by waiting a certaininterval of time. Fishing / Island Fishing was a game where you could literally fish for pets. You cast your line and waited to see if you got a bite. If you responded within a limited tiem when the bite occured then you could potentialyl catch a pet. The fishing feature was also the gateway to the Island feature. You could row out to the island and explore it. There were two island exclusive pets(Island Iguana and TBD) which could be randomly found while exploring the island. You were limited in your number of moves by your energy meter. You could wait when you ran out of energy if you did not leave the window for your energy to refiull and then move more. Items could be randomly found ont eh island which would unlock other areas of the island. It was itself a puzzle. Mining Adventure The mining adventure was a complex game where you would mine for ores, find eggs and battle dragons. You used keys to move up, down, left or right. You had a limited number of moves which could be made. You could also go up or down levels to find additional ore, or battles. In order to battle dragons you had to seelct a pet. The pet could be trained to do special attacks. You could also buy medicine, or attack potions/items. It was extremely difficult to capture a dragon in battle, the success rate was very, very low. The following dragons were originally introduced via the mining adventure. Retired Mining Features There are some features which used to be part of mining which are no longer part of the mining feature. Pieces of these retired features may still be found accidentally referenced. Energy The number of times you could mine used to be tied to an energy meter. Occasionally when mining there would be a 'cave in' and you would lose whatever energy you had. When the energy metere was removed the cave in's also stopped occuring. Darts There used to be a dartgun and darts which could be purchased. The darts were different colors and each dart was specific to one mine pet. You could also train to increase the accuracy of your dart shooting. Training took 50ZC and 5 energy and could only be done once per 24 hrs. Training maxed out at 80%. When mining you would randomly run into a mine pet and if you had a dart for that pet you could try to dart and capture it. If successful you would catch the pet, if not it would get away. A dart could only be used once so after use you would need to buy another of that dart in order to try to capture that mine pet if you ran across it again. If you had darts in your inventory when the feature was removed they will still show on your main mining page. There is no way to either use or remove them at this time. Ores You used to be able to mine not just ZC, but Gold, Silver or Platinum ore when mining. The ores could be used to purchase the associated ore color pets. All of the ore pets are either retired or available in the egg drop. Traps Traps could be bought in the store. You could only have one trap. You could buy bait in the store. Animals might be attracted by the bait and get caught in the trap, or they may steal the bait and you would need to buy more. Mining Pets While Ethereal pets are still caught through a mine feature, the following pets used to be able to be caught in the mine via the Darts or the Trap. Growth Rates The growth rates for pets usd to all be: *Level 0 - Egg: 0- 99 clicks *Level 1 - Baby: 100-249 clicks *Level 2 - Child: 250 - 499 clicks *Level 3 - Teen/Adolescent: 500 - 749 clicks *Level 4 - Adults: 750+ clicks Some custom and CYO pets still fall under this click level requirement. Promo Code Pets Some pets were available through entering a promo code. These pets would only be released in limited quantities although the code never expired and was usable until all the available pets were claimed. Pets obtained through this feature had the Limited Edition rarity. Most Limited Edition pets are now obtained through the Egg Drop. The following were previously promo pets: *American Badger *American Paint Horse *Barn Owl *Birthday Biscuit Dog *Blue Ringed Octopus *Cane Corso Dog *Fashionista Cat *Greater Roadrunner *Gyrfalcon *Japanese Crane *Keel Billed Toucan *Kowari *Luna Moth *Mountain Quail *Nine Banded Armadillo *Nubian Goat *Parrot Snake *Persian Cat *Pygmy Rabbit *Rottweiler Dog *Rufous Mouse Lemur *Scottish Fold Cat *Shetland Pony *Yorkshire Terrier Dog Games The siote had some flash games which were in use for about two years. *Ghost Avoider - Released on March 19, 2011. Keep your cursor away from the ghost while clicking on treasure chests. Higher score = higher ZC, but scores could be submitted only once daily. As your score increased the ghost became faster at chasing after your cursor. *Berry Mayhem - Released on June 1, 2011. A snake game wher eyou tried to get the fruit without running into the walls or your body. Whoever got the highest score for the day got a prize, usually a pet. *Breakout - Released July 4, 2011. Similar to brick break. Message System Research Center Incubator The incubator was a feature where you could pay a set amount of ZC and after 24 hours your egg would "hatch", hat is it would go from Level 0 to Level 1. Riddle Realm The riddle realm was released on December 1, 2012. A riddle was given and you had to figure out the answer. Each day you would earn one letter to help you figure out the answer. Occasionally this has been used during event periods to give out additinoal pets. Word Scramble The word scrable worked similar tot he riddle realm except that the players were given a scramble of letters and the first one to correctly solve it got a prize, typically a pet. Plushies Grow Over Time The grow over time feature was introduced after several years and then later removed. It would automatically level pets over time from Level 0 to their full grown level. It increased a pet's level by 1 level approzimately once per week. Frozen pets woudl not be leveld. Category:Features